Our New Chemical Romance
by MyColourfulSins
Summary: Newly Remastered of the old version. Anna gets dumped at a concert and in the process meets Elsa, a Norwegian immigrant who plucks at her heart strings like a finely tuned guitar. What is her secret? What is her past? Watch as they meet and try to fit in each others lives. Can they handle what they find out? Elsanna, g!p/Punk Elsa, Modern AU


"Dominic hurry up!" The small freckled face woman squealed as she wiggled her way through the roaring crowd. The shaggy haired boy huffed and puffed a few feet away, hands to his knees struggling to keep up. He watched as braided pigtails disappeared into the sea of people. His eyes fixated on the crushed cigarettes and red party cups that littered the ground. He had to do it today. He couldn't bear to prolong it anymore.

"Dominic!" Anna yelled from the front of the stage. She stood on her tippy toes and managed to flash her fingertips over the many heads in front of her. Dominic squinted his light eyes at the sight. How she managed to get up there? He didn't know.

His anxiety began to roll in but decided it was best to settle it with a drag from a cigarette. He stood there, palms sweaty as he lit up a Marlboro red. Taking a couple puffs, he walked over to the front where he found Anna, eyes glued to the stage in anticipation for her favorite band to come light up the night. It was a one time event. Gerard and the rest of the band decided to get together and have a flashback Friday. Playing all their best hits in this hole in the wall park in downtown New York.

The band emerged from the black curtains behind the stage and the crowd came alive. Glow sticks swinging in the air from the 90s adults who were channeling their inner teenage angst.

Anna hooked onto her boyfriend, face buried in his shoulder. She couldn't believe her eyes. To see them there, in the flesh, was a dream come true. Dominic stood stiff from the off guard grab, cigarette still burning as it hung half out his mouth.

Gerard swung his guitar from his back, straight into his hands in one swift move. He smirked as the crowd went wild. Mikey tossed him a mic from the side and he bellowed loudly, " WHAT'S UP NEW YORK CITY! ARE YOU READY TO BE. MY. CHEMICALLY. ROMANCED?"

Hands and signs were thrown into the air as the drummer cracked his drumsticks and the stage darkened. A single ghostly white light shone above Gerard. Smoked creeped from behind him. His head hung in sorrow, a soft piano began to play and he began,

 _"_ _When i was a young boy_

 _My father took me into the city_

 _To see a marching band_

 _He said son when you grow up_

 _Will you be the savior of the broken_

 _The beaten and the damned?"_

Over filled with joy, Anna laced her fingers with Dominic in a loving embrace and when he didn't reciprocate the act, she glanced at him. He stood staring at the idol, eyes lost in the lights, something clearly on his mind.

"Dominic.." she whispered softly. "Baby are you okay?"

The beat began to form as the guitars and drums started to come in.

 _"_ _Sometimes I get the feeling_

 _She's watching over me_

 _And other times I feel like I should go_

 _But through it all the rise and fall the bodies in the streets"_

Absorbed by the music, anna decided that maybe her boyfriend is just as entranced as she is. The song was coming to an end when Dominic snapped out of it, taking a pull from his cigarette only to realize it had long ago burned down to the filter. He spit it to the ground and snuck a peak at the bubbly girl beside him. Her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat and her band t-shirt hung loosely over her shoulder. Hands folded together as if in prayer, lost within the beat of her long time favorite band.

 _"Do it now Dominic. The longer you wait the worse it'll be."_ His mind spoke softly. He new it was true. It was now or never.

Just as the last notes were played, he called out to her. She quickly looked over, pig tails falling lightly over her shoulders.

"Yea babe?"

The crowd uproared as the first notes to 'Helena' were played. The cymbal on the drum trickled and anna leaned closer, knowing the clashing of the instruments was soon to come and would make there conversation hard of hearing.

Her unexpected closeness threw Dominic off. He nervously ran his hands through his shaggy bangs, pushing them back before they fell to cover his eyes again. Their eyes locked and Anna got an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She suddenly wanted to focus on the concert instead of her boyfriend for once. Either that or run.

"Anna look," Dominic started, quickly being cut off as the guitars and drums went into full action mode and people began to scream, singing along.

"You're a nice girl and this past year has been pretty great but I don't think this is gonna work out anymore"

Her ocean blue bore into his sky blue ones. She couldn't read his emotions through the wavy brown bangs that covered most his face.

"W-what?" Anna muttered, cheeks wet with tears she hadn't known had fallen.

Dominic didn't hide his annoyance. His anxiety quickly replaced with outburst anger.

"I don't love you Anna. I'm leaving you."

She shook her head softly.

"No… no Dominic we-we were just having such a nice time together-"

He quickly cut her off, blowing his hair out his face and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No Anna, we weren't. This was for you not me. I wanted to give you something good before I told you the bad. This isn't working out anymore."

Shaking, Anna's freckled face became red with suppressed emotions. Her nails dug into the back of her hands, eyes focus and pupils dilated with anger induced adrenaline.

"It's because of Charlotte isn't it?" the words slipped out her mouth, her thoughts on overdrive.

"Ever since you met that ditzy blonde haired klutz you've been drooling like a bastard over her!"

The band was well into their fourth song, no one noticing the quarrel unraveling at the height of the crowd.

Dominic stood like a tree, silent and tall, not even the slightest bit bothered by the many streams of tears sliding down her face.

"You fucked her didn't you?" It was question to test the waters, she wanted him to sneer and laugh. Declaring that he was leaving her because he truly didn't love her. But when his eyes widened for that split second in realization, it dawned on her exactly why this was happening.

Over the blaring chorus of 'I'm not okay' dominic watched her mouth a silent, _'piece of shit'_ and she was gone. Pig tails flailing behind her, leaves crunching beneath her, sadness and tension thick around them.

Anna ran, not looking forward or behind. Shoving people and ignoring their cursed statements directed at her. She forgot where she was, forgot about the people, her favorite band, the loud and thrashing music. All she felt was the aching in her heart, the knowledge of him actively cheating despite loving her.

 ** _Love_**

Anna never wanted to hear that word again. Talk about teenage **angst**.

Tears blurred her vision at the thought. Finding and grabbing the nearest door that led to anywhere but there, she slammed the door and locked it shut. The dim light that shone from above comforted her. She choked back a cry.

"How could you do this?" She whispered to the silence.

"Uhh..?"

Eyes wide in fear, a chill wracked her body. Anna slammed her back against the tiny outdoor bathroom and the exterior raddled from the force.

Icy blue eyes, framed with pale blonde hair greeted her ocean blue and disheveled strawberry blonde.

They stared at each other. Anna loving their outfit. The muscle tee nirvana shirt. Skinny, ripped black jeans and blood red combat boots. She might've been staring for an unnecessary amount of time.

"Listen miss, I'm trying to smoke a cigg in peace so you can either join me or kindly leave." Their voice like velvet, she almost didn't hear what the attractive stranger said, swooning over the thick accent they possessed.

Her cheeks dusted with a pink hue, Anna blushed in embarrassment.

" I'm so sorry!" she stammered. "I just I thought it was empty and I wasn't really paying attention and I mean i never pay attention and my asshole boyfriend just left me and well he's actually my ex now and I just wanted to get away and I ended up here with you and you're just so...so"

"So?" they took a long pull from their cigarette and exhaled to the side of them, courteous of Anna's presence.

"...breathtaking...so handsome.. I mean! Oh god. Beautiful? Uhh sexy! No that's worse. Not worse as in your unattractive! you're actually very attractive! Like super duper-

The stranger leaned over in laughter. Their hand sitting gently on their stomach as it shook. They stood up slightly, tossing the half smoked cig into the toilet with a soft sizzle.

"Why thank you beautiful."

If looks could kill then that smile would be the complete opposite of death. Anna felt alive and awake. Their smile was comforting almost.

"Pgp?" it sounded almost inaudible.

They stood up fully, towering a bit over Anna that made her crank her head slightly just to look at their face. Their styled mohawk that braided into a single plait just barely brushed against the roof of the small space. A side smile graced their features and they extended a hand for a welcoming shake.

"She/her. Im Elsa."

"Anna...I'm Anna."

* * *

 **And there you have it, the first remastered chapter of Our Chemical Romance. I hope you long time and new fans enjoy this version. I will try to update at least once a week or more if I find some free time. Once I've caught up with the story the old version will be deleted from my page. Please R &R and stay on your toes, a new chapter might just be here within a few days.**

 **S.Y, Eugene**

 **Also if anyone doesn't know, pgp stands for preferred gender pronouns (i.e, he/him/his or they/them/theirs)**


End file.
